Le Jardin Secret
by brujita-wicca
Summary: No somos rebeldes, buscamos un mundo mejor para todos, donde nuestros hijos crezcan felices y sin opresiones. Dejame demostrartelo
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Clamp, el siguiente fic no fue escrito con el objetivo de lucrar sino simplemente para entretener a los lectores y a mí misma.

Notas: Y aquí estoy de nuevo, después de tomarme un pequeñito "break" al fin pude plasmar está idea que tenía desde hace tiempo, espero sea de su agrado y que la disfruten tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla.

Na1: la canción presentada se llama "Corazón" de Silvio Rodríguez.

Na2. Y finalmente pero no por eso menos importante...

SALUD Y FELICIDAD A TODOS

Acotaciones:

Na: Notas de la autora (osease mua!)

"": Pensamientos de los personajes.

( ): Notas aclaratorias de una escena.

----: Inicia y termina un flash back.

**LE JARDIN SECRET**

**(Ciudad de San Petersburgo, año 1824)**

- "Amada capital de la gran Rusia, hace más de 100 años de su esplendor al ser conquistado por Zar Pedro I de la dinastía Romanov. Petersburgo hermoso puerto con edificaciones tan altas que rozan el cielo, a orillas del mar Báltico se extienden sus costas y los brazos marítimos del fastuoso Río Neva riegan las afueras de la ciudad poseyéndola y situándola en el centro marítimo de mayor auge, envidiada por economías vecinas. … San Petersburgo cuna de la cultura y política rusa, ventana con vista panorámica a Europa, sus grandes avenidas y transitadas calles rememoran su historia revolviendo a las personas en un frenesí de acción y trabajo recompensado por las tranquilas noches, paz, silencio, bienestar. Nuestra amada tierra. GRACIAS"-

Vitoreo se escucharon en todo el salón, los asientos de satín fueron abandonados para celebrar en pie tan glorioso discurso, algunos los más ancianos derramaron una solitaria lágrima en recuerdo de días de antaño, hubo quienes sin inhibición alguna soltaron sonoros sollozos, las copas y vasos de licor brindaban. Frases como "es talentosa", "llegará muy lejos", e incluso un "es una gran candidata para el matrimonio" rondaron filtrándose en el aire.

La banda de instrumentos de cuerdas reinició su repertorio. La charla se volvió más amena, típico de una reunión social de tal índole aristocrática, cortesanos de la familia real, amigos de la familia, vecinos cotilleaban, grupos divididos de personas esparcidos por todo el salón hablando de trivialidades, política y cultura o simple chisme.

- Admito que la viuda Daidouji ha logrado criar a sus hijas-

- La mayor tal vez pero la menor ni siquiera se presentó está noche-

- Es una pena, me compadezco de Lord Kinomoto, pensar que alguien que no es de su sangre lo avergüence de está forma-

Escaleras arriba, recargada en las almohadas de su cama, la menor de la familia anfitriona recordaba por cuál razón se encontraba enclaustrada en su habitación en lugar de unirse a la fiesta.

--------------------------- Inicia Flash Back ----------------------------

- Usarás este vestido está noche, vendrá Lord Benington, su hijo Hiro regresó está semana de su viaje a Italia, asumo que causarás una gran impresión en ese chico y dentro de un tiempo hablaremos de compromiso, es amante de la música, así que cantarás…-

- No, no cantaré-

- Claro que sí señorita, cantarás está noche para nuestros invitados-

- Me niego absolutamente, no seré el entretenimiento de aristócratas que buscan emparejar a sus hijos-

- Es una orden, no una petición. Cantarás y punto-

- Sí, ahora exiges que cante para tus ridículos amigos hipócritas que disfrazan con amistad su hostilidad pero claro cuando te pedí aprobación para ingresar a la Academia de Artes, te negaste madre-

- Avergonzarás a tú padre…-

- En primer lugar no es mi padre, mi padre está muerto y yo no te pedí que te casarás de nuevo-

- ¡Es suficiente! Niña insolente, te quedarás en está habitación hasta nuevo aviso y por tu bienestar me aseguraría de no armar escándalo alguno durante la cena-

- Es una promesa madre, mi boca estará cerrada… tal vez para siempre-

- A veces eres insoportable Tomoyo-

Un portazo y la llave en el cerrojo terminaron con aquella conversación.

------------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------

- Gracias por acompañarnos Lord Benington, Madame Benington, Joven Hiro- despedía la anfitriona, ya eran pasada la media noche, el éxito de la reunión justificó la tardanza y los últimos invitados ya se retiraba.

- Un placer Madame Daidouji- un beso en el dorso de la mano femenina fue el gesto de despedida.

- Fue encantadora está noche, lamento que su hija menor se sintiese indispuesta hubiese sido grandioso escucharla cantar- el pomposo vestido de fondo de crinolina de madame Benington marcó la distancia entre ambas mujeres mientras se plantaban un beso de adiós en la mejilla.

- Un placer conocerla Madame Daidouji- un apuesto joven de ojos miel, cabello oscuro y piel clara, beso la mano de la anfitriona mientras se inclinaba en una pequeña reverencia.

- El placer ha sido mío joven Hiro, estaré encantada en su visita próxima- sus ojos brillaron.

La puerta entonces fue cerrada al fin por Yamazaki el fiel mayordomo de la familia, mostró sus respetos a la señora de la casa y giró en dirección al trasfondo de la mansión.

Cansada Madame Daidouji retiró la estola blanca que cubría sus hombros, unas manos apresaron sus movimientos, era su flamante y caballeroso esposo.

- ¿Los chicos?- preguntó la joven mujer a espaldas de su marido.

- Están ya en sus habitaciones, el discurso de Meiling fue todo un éxito muy elocuente y patriota-

- Sí, todos los invitados quedaron impresionados- apretó más contra sí los brazos de su esposo- pero Tomoyo- un suspiro escapó de sus labios junto a su resignación.

- Eres injusta con ella Sonomi- reprendió.

- La defiendes Fujitaka después de la vergüenza que te causó- giro encontrándose frente a él.

- A mí eso no me preocupa es una nimiedad, me alarma la actitud de Tomoyo, creo que aún no ha superado la muerte de su padre a pesar del tiempo y su nueva familia adquirida no le ha sentado bien-

- Son tonterías Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura y tú son una gran parte de está familia. Meiling es un claro ejemplo y Tomoyo también pero no me explico aún por qué está tan irritable-

- Querida, tal vez se siente presionada, deberías reconsiderar esa idea de la Academia de Artes, le serviría de modo de liberación-

- Voy a pensarlo Mi Lord-

- Excelente madame, ahora me concedería el honor de ser mi compañera está noche-

- Encantada caballero-

La mañana siguiente en la mansión de la familia Kinomoto Daidouji el ambiente familiar no era muy diferente al reinado los días anteriores con excepción claro de la noche anterior.

En el comedor Fujitaka esperaba con ansía paternal que sus hijos le acompañaran al desayuno, después de un delicioso omelet, jugo de naranja y una activadora dosis de cafeína todos se dirigieron a sus actividades diarias.

Chiharu la encantadora nana de los herederos Kinomoto subía las escaleras cargando una bandeja con un suculento contenido. A pesar de rebasar las cinco décadas, la afanosa y cariñosa anciana se movía con envidiable salud y velocidad por la casa a pesar de llevar a cuestas un kilo de alimentos y vajilla.

Tocó la segunda puerta a su derecha, esperando ser respondida por la menor de la familia que se reportó indispuesta con su madre para cumplir con sus labores escolares pero no para un reconfortante desayuno.

- Adelante- se escuchó una voz avivada tras la fornida puerta de madera.

- Buenos días señorita Tomoyo- Chiharu había traspasado la entrada encontrándose con una chica de dieciséis años enfundada en un vestido de verano como la época solicita, aunque para su dolor de cabeza había omitido como casi siempre usar el corsé, algo terrible y sobretodo porque parecía haber contagiado esa costumbre a su otra hermana- He traído su desayuno-

- Muchas gracias Chiharu- una hermosa sonrisa agradecida inundo sus labios.

La mañana había sido fastidiosa, por un segundo Fujitaka Kinomoto casi perdió el control sobre sí mismo, después de una exhausta reunión de trabajo en una oficina cerrada de pocos metros cuadrados, las cuestiones comerciales nunca fueron su fuerte pero al ser el primogénito y único heredero de su familia, sus opciones fueron reducidas sin embargo el prefería compartir momentos con sus hijos y esposa o pasar tiempo en su pasatiempo preferido, la investigación de culturas antiguas.

Ensimismado en las complicaciones de su vida laboral arribó a su dulce hogar pasado el medio día con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de sosiego.

- Buenas tardes señor- un afable anciano uniformado en un traje victoriano color azul marino típico en la servidumbre de las casas de la Rusia Imperial

- Buenas tardes Yamazaki- saludó Fujitaka entregando su pequeño portafolio y la gabardina negra, las mañanas en San Petersburgo usualmente eran frías.

Yamazaki era mayordomo y amigo de la familia Kinomoto desde que el pequeño Fujitaka asistía al quinto grado, ahí tras los muros conoció a la que sería el gran amor de su vida, la joven niñera del heredero Kinomoto, una chica de expresiva mirada y cálida sonrisa, fuerte de carácter y disciplinada quien años más tarde se convirtió en la nana Chiharu.

- ¿Tomoyo? Pensé que seguirías en cama- salió al espacioso jardín trasero con espacio mayor al doble del tamaño de la mansión, entre el césped verde bandera pasando las mesitas de campo, Tomoyo bajaba las pequeñas escalerillas del kiosko donde dos columpios se mecían.

- Hola- un sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios, saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a la casa, cada paso enmarcado por el movimiento del vestido de holanes color pastel.

- En realidad mi malestar físico no es tan prominente y vergonzoso como el malestar moral- sonrió de medio lado y sus tupidas pestañas escondieron su mirada avergonzada.

- ¿Quieres hablar acerca de su malestares?- preguntó Fujitaka mientras guiaba su caminar a las pequeñas mesillas de campo.

- Sí- tomó asiento en un pequeño banco de frío metal- Estoy muy apenada por el incidente de anoche, siento no presentarme a pesar de ser una función anunciada…-

- jajaja, no seas tan cruel pequeña, no fue intención de Sonomi hacerte sentir así- replicó mientras miraba el rubor aparecer en los pómulos de la jovencita.

- ¿Quiere decir que no están molestos por mi comportamiento?- preguntó esperanzada, había pasado una desagradable mañana con esos terribles sentimientos de culpabilidad atormentándola.

- En realidad- la pausa dramática mantuvo la respiración de Tomoyo en detención- yo sí estoy decepcionado- su rostro endureció revelando la edad real del caballero.

- Disculpe, en verdad no fue mi intención avergonzarle…-

- ¡Detente!- ordenó- es sólo que la noche brilló menos sin mis dos pequeños tesoros en la fiesta y te advierto que yo no soy el único irritado, no imaginó a Sakura divirtiéndose sin su hermana y mucho menos el rostro de enfado de Touya me reveló su felicidad, considerando el hecho de que pasó toda la noche a lado de Sakura evadiendo a chicos con hormonas al por mayor-

- Jajajaja- de inmediato cayó escondiendo su risa tras la palma de su mano.

- Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones señorita- fingió enfado, su tono cambio a uno paterno- escucha Tomoyo- la chica prestó atención- se que esto es duro para ti, tú hermana ha sabido sobrellevar el cambio mejor que tú pero sólo quiero que sepas que somos una familia, no pretendo suplantar a tu padre sólo quiero que confíes en mí- acarició la pequilla mejilla pálida de la joven, quien asintió en un movimiento de sube y baja de su cabeza- ¿Por qué no entramos y buscamos a tú madre?- extendió su mano en un ofrecimiento.

- Sí, pero ella no está- sonrió infantilmente- recuerdas- sus ojos se extendieron- la fundación prepara una beneficencia para la próxima semana y como presidenta no podía dejar de asistir-

- Pero- observó el reloj de bolsillo de precio exorbitante- son casi las dos de la tarde, debe estar por lle…-

- Hola- gritó Sonomi desde la puerta a su esposo e hija quienes entraban a la sala- Tomoyo querida necesito hablar contigo un segundo-

- Será prudente que me retiré- Kinomoto caminó hacia la biblioteca.

- Sabes hijas- tomo unos segundos para observarla a detalle- quiero disculparme¡oh, shhh, no me interrumpas- dijo evitando así que su hija reclamase algo-Lamento que la idea del compromiso y el matrimonio no te emociones tanto como a mí y a tú hermana, así que no volveré a presionarte ¿entendido?- acalló esperando una respuesta afirmativa, una vez que la obtuvo prosiguió- ahora a pesar de eso estás obligada a dar una disculpa a Fujitaka-

- La cual ofrecí hace unos minutos-

- Perfecto es una responsable decisión- abrazó a su hija- Ahora… qué te parece que sí en señal de paz considero el asunto de la Academia de Artes-

- Oh mami gracias, gracias, gracias- saltó y besó la mejilla de su progenitora.

- Tendrás que convencerme aún- giro y sonrió en forma maliciosa- un buen comienzo sería tú compañía mañana por la tarde-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada.

- Al parecer Hiro Benington no está descartado del todo-

- Mamá pensé que ya aclaramos eso del com…-

- ¡Hey! Espera un segundo, déjame continuar, el chico quedó muy impresionado con tu hermana y parece que fue recíproco- sonrió.

- Sorprendente, así que el discurso le funcionó a Meiling-

- Parece que sí-

- jajajaja- rieron ambas al unísono.

La puerta de la mansión volvió a abrirse, Sakura ingresó saltando juguetonamente a la estancia, caminó hacia la sala de estar donde se encontró a su padre, a Sonomi y a Tomoyo platicando animosamente. Había estado preocupada toda la mañana a causa del estado de salud de su recién adquirida hermana incluyendo las habilidades de ella para hacer del aburrido colegio algo agradable, sobre todo por esas estúpidas clases par convertirse en la esposa perfecta, aunque la idea del romanticismo no le era desagradable, le apetecía fortuito encontrar esposo, eso se lo dejaba al destino como alguna vez Tomoyo le había dicho "es nuestra competitiva y desafiante sociedad la que nos dirige escandalosamente a alcanzar la meta de un matrimonio" y ella misma agrego que "la mujer sólo será reconocida por el estatus del caballero que camine junto a ella". Después ambas rieron como locas y continuaron su clase de literatura.

Irrumpió la charla al fin mientras dejaba caer su bolsa escolar sobre el piso- Buenas tardes- todos la observaron y saludaron- Hola papi- besó su mejilla, después la de Sonomi y al final llegó a Tomoyo- me alegra que estés bien- abrazó a la chica y susurró- te extrañe mucho- en respuesta Tomoyo sonrió, Sakura se sentó junto a su media hermana.

- Sakura, por qué no esperaste a Touya, es peligroso que camines sola- Fujitaka dejo aflorar sus instintos paternos en preocupación.

- Papi, Touya tenía un trabajo escolar, además el colegio está cerca, sólo estire las piernas- finalizó con un puchero que convenció a su padre en dejar de reprimirla.

- La comida está servida señores y la señorita Meiling espera por ustedes en el comedor- anunció Yamazaki desde la puerta.

La comida fue agradable, generalmente hablaron de la prometedora visita de Hiro Benington al día siguiente y claro que las insinuaciones de las menores de la familia provocaron el sonrojo de la mediana. Mientras Sonomi reprendía a sus hijas por el escándalo que provocaban en la mesa, tan impropio de señoritas refinadas, al terminar Sakura aprensó la mano de Tomoyo y la jaló hacia terreno seguro, es decir, donde nadie más escuchará.

- Tengo una gran sorpresa Tomoyo tenemos que ir ahora- pronunció silenciosamente pero sin ocultar su emoción, al observar la renuencia de su amiga insistió- Por favor, debe ser ahora mismo- su rostro hizo un puchero adorable.

- De acuerdo, ojalá no nos descubran- ambas subieron presurosas a la habitación de Tomoyo, se agacharon y sus vestimentas formaron una figura de campana, debajo de la alfombra china una pequeña ranura daba la oportunidad de levantar un tabloncillo de madera, la mano de Tomoyo sacó del interior un pañuelo bordado, dejaron caer la tablilla y recorrieron a su lugar la alfombra.

Sakura se levantó- Te espero allá- sonrió y salio corriendo de la habitación regreso a la sala y recogió del suelo su bolsa escolar, corrió hacia el jardín emocionada, tras una pequeña arboleda encontró a Tomoyo quien la esperaba ansiosa.

De entre sus manos el pequeño pañuelo apareció, Tomoyo extendió la tela y en la palma de su mano una llave de acero larga y pesada, los ojos de Sakura brillaron el verde esmeralda se mezclo con el verde bandera de la cortina de hojas que retiró con su mano izquierda, una cerradura de hierro forjado quedó a la vista de dos pares de ojos.

La llave sonó dentro de la hendidura, tres giros y cedió abriéndose una puerta, ambas jovencitas ingresaron a un nuevo mundo, al centro una fuente de mármol en funcionamiento, dos querubines jugaban sobre una copa y unos pequeños pececillos nadaban en las aguas cristalinas, más allá una pequeña casita campestre, dos piezas solamente, las jardineras cubrían todo el piso con excepción del pequeño camino de granito que recorría todo el jardín, las gardenias, rosas, margaritas, tulipanes y demás variedad de flora enverdecía envidiosamente. Seis meses aproximadamente les había tomado a las jovencitas obtener el resultado que tenías frente a ellas justo un año y medio después del matrimonio de sus respectivos padres, cuando se convirtieron en amigas inseparables.

- Aquí estamos- se sentaron en un banquillo de concreto, en total eran cuatro alrededor de la fuente. Sakura abrió el bolso que cargaba sosteniéndolo en las piernas, Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

- Miau… Miau…-

Dos pequeños gatos encantadores, esa era la sorpresa, los pequeños mínimos caminaron por el bando, medían menos de quince centímetros de altura, eran encantadores.

- ¿De dónde los sacaste Sakura?-

- Son unos indefensos gatitos callejeros, estaban hurgando comida en un basurero camino a casa, no tuve el corazón para dejarlos ahí sin comida y en el frío deben tener poco tiempo de nacidos, son preciosos ¿no crees, el mío es este y para ti este pequeñín ¿de acuerdo?- conversó Sakura mientras acunaba en su regazo al pequeño gatito bebe de pelaje amarillo.

- Es hermoso Sakura- consintió Tomoyo mientras levantaba en vilo al otro gatito color gris con tintes negros- gracias-

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- preguntó Sakura mientras movía al gato hasta juntarlo con el otro- él se llama Kero- dijo feliz.

- Mmmmmm… dame un segundo para pensarlo- cerró los ojos imaginando el nombre ideal- ya tengo uno, se llamará Suppi- sonrió pero su rostro se desfiguró de inmediato- Ni mamá ni tu padre permitirán que los conservemos- anunció acongojada.

- Tengo todo resuelto, pueden quedarse aquí y nos turnaremos para traerles comida, por las noches los llevamos a la habitación y así…- siguieron planeando su estrategia hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

Meiling despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose recargada de energía, el día de hoy no sería como los demás, hoy tendría la visita de con quien probablemente se casaría. Al morir su padre cuando ella tenía seis años, es decir, doce años atrás se sintió desolada al igual que el resto de su familia, su madre y la pequeña Tomoyo, siempre se mantuvo en busca de una figura paterna por desgracia está no aparecido hasta hace dos años con Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto y su familia, claro que adquirir dos nuevos hermanos fue el plus que convirtió su vida en un desahucio.

Ahora la atención de su madre debía ser concedida a cinco personas y la labor de palanca de apoyo ahora recaía en el caballero con quien rehizo su vida. Por los hechos, su pequeña hermana se adaptó renuente al cambio pero al fin aceptó convirtiéndose en íntima amiga de la pequeña Sakura y también la hecho de lado.

Se sentía dispersa y confusa sin saber el lugar preciso donde pisaba, así que en consecuencia a sus dieciocho años y a un paso de terminar el colegio, acarició con mayor ímpetu la idea de un matrimonio preconcebido, así su segura compañía a futuro estaba enganchada. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Ella rea una chica linda, la atención de varios caballeros se lo había confirmado así que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

El desayuno, in fact cada comida en que la familia Kinomoto-Daidouji se reunía en el comedor, era diferente toda una revolución, diferentes miradas se cruzaban, los gestos cambiaban, charla de temas inconvenientes, etcétera.

Pues esa mañana no fue la excepción, a la cabeza Lord Fujitaka reía disimuladamente de sus hijos y esposa, ellos siempre lograban amenizarle la mañana de un día de arduo trabajo, era viernes y ya mañana las cosas estarían más tranquilas o al menos eso pensaba.

Su esposa y Meiling tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ambas impacientes por la visita de la tarde, como cada viernes sus pequeñas hijas mostraban su cara larga y llena de renuencia, una voz detuvo el escrutinio.

- ¿Clase de modales?- preguntó Touya, sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo mientras insertaba otro trozo de comida.

Ambas jovencitas asintieron desilusionadas, hasta que Sakura renegó- es injusto hermano, los hombres no llevan está tonta clase-

- Sakura- reprimió Sonomi.

- Ella tiene razón mamá, podrían enseñarnos algo más importante que saber cuando cerrar la boca- repeló Tomoyo.

- Aún no llegan a esa lección- río cínico Touya.

- ¡TOUYA!- gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo mientras le lanzaban trozos de pan.

- Basta niñas- interrumpió Fujitaka- hora del colegio- y así finalizó el desayuno.

El colegio era un edificio de dos plantas con dos grandes explanadas en el centro, era una muestra clara de las tendencias de Zar Pedro en construir una ciudad a la que llamarán "la ciudad de piedra", era un colegio exclusivo para chicas típico de la estructura escolar con excepción de la Academia de Artes, el único recinto educativo superior que permitía mujeres en sus aulas y aún más escandaloso resultaba que promovía la relación entre ambos sexos tras las paredes del edificio.

Meiling se dirigió a su aula marcada con la letra 'A', Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron con paso fúnebre hasta el laboratorio 'Z', ahí ya varias chicas de su edad esperaban ansiosas. Después de sentarse en su mesa de trabajo hicieron tiempo esperando por la profesora.

- Buenos días señoritas- una joven de veinticinco o veintiséis años ingresó al taller, su cabello era corto y oscuro, su piel blanca y su especialidad en clase de cocina eran los postres.

- Buenos días profesora Sasaki- veinte voces al mismo tiempo respondieron mientras realizaban una graciosa reverencia.

- Comencemos nuestra clase, hoy practicaremos cómo ser anfitrionas de una cena formal de éxito, el protocolo indica que…- Rika Sasaki, profesora titular, el estatus de su esposo a quien se unió en matrimonio cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años le permitía dar clases en el Colegio Femenil ruso de San Petersburgo sin convertirse en el cotilleo de la alta sociedad rusa y es que el puesto que ella ocupaba era un honor para la persona que trabajara en el. Simpática, alegre y una excelente cocinero se enamoro de su esposo Lord Terada en una cena de negocios de su padre, aquel hombre le llevaba en ventaja casi diez años y aún así eran felices tal y como predicaban las historias de príncipes que se cuentan a las niñas.

**(Ciudad de Moscú, Rusia)**

- Pasajeros con destino a San Petersburgo- gritaba como poseso el anunciados a un costado de la vía de abordaje.

El servicio de tren resultaba muy costos, escasa personas costeaban ese lujo, debido a la rapidez de movilidad y porque era una línea de nueva creación, a la mayoría de personas que abordaron el tren se distinguían por sus vestimentas y porte, cada vagón poseía diez compartimientos que albergaban hasta seis almas.

Un irritante silbido anunció la partida del coloso, su destino: La capital de Rusia.

**(San Petersburgo, Rusia)**

Eran las tres de la tarde, el martirio del colegio había terminado por hoy hasta la próxima semana. Ahora Sakura y Tomoyo charlaban en la jardinera fuera del colegio, delante de la gran verja de hierro negro.

- ¿Por qué Touya tardará tanto?- preguntó Tomoyo impaciente, levantándose a dar pequeños pasitos.

- No sé y Meiling tampoco ha aparecido- comentó Sakura observando a Tomoyo.

- Supongo que con su cita de hoy, está demasiado ansiosa como para esperar a tú hermano- replicó Tomoyo.

- Sueño con encontrar a alguien sin necesidad de intervención de papá-

- Que bueno entonces que no eres hija de mamá, esa idea del enamorado es aún utópica e irascible para mí-

- Quisiera compartir tu ideología pero aún tengo la esperanza de un príncipe azul, me lo merezco ¿no? jajaja-

- Cierto, la esperanza mueve montañas aunque yo prefiero crear ideologías-

- Señoritas- dos jóvenes vestidos en trajes azul marino con el bordado del Colegio Nacional Ruso, la máxima casa de estudios de la Nación, albergaba a jóvenes de nivel escolar medio y para estudios superiores, era el mismo uniforme de Touya Kinomoto, sin embargo los jóvenes frente a la jardinera tenían tal vez dieciocho años.

Dos rosas aparecieron en la mano derecha que escondían tras sus espaldas cada uno de los jóvenes rusos. Sus sonrisas eran de galantería, ambos era hijos de familia posicionada, de estatus alto y 'prominentes maridos', llevaban más de un mes tras las chicas Kinomoto y Daidouji, las visitaban diariamente con una flor o algún detalle pero resultaban tan insistentes que provocaban jaqueca.

- Buenas tardes caballeros, agradecemos el detalle pero con todo respeto ofenden nuestra castidad sí pretenden aceptemos esas flores- saludó Sakura mientras se ponía de pie, su técnica consistía en inventar cualquier pretexto para evitar aceptar lo que le ofrecían.

- Señorita Kinomoto, su renuencia hace enardecer mis deseos por su compañía- dijo el joven de cabello rubio.

- Interesante caballeros, equivocamos nuestra táctica Sakura debimos aceptar el primer ofrecimiento para evitarles la obsesión- comentó con sorna Tomoyo.

- Tal vez prefiera una cita formal señorita Daidouji, mi padre comenta que su madre está empeñada en asegurar el futuro de sus hijas, no me importaría en lo absoluto convertirme en un candidato-

- "Pero qué se cree ese grandísimo idiota engreído" "control, control"- sus puños apretados desaparecieron, era muy buena en ocultar sus verdaderas emociones- vaya y pensar que son esa clase de rumores los que preceden del vulgo popular aunque admito que estoy realmente impresionada por ustedes caballeros… me intriga conocer hasta donde llega su necedad y estupidez al continuar con este acoso- finalizo mientras observaba feliz las caras distorsionadas de sus receptores y la preocupación de Sakura.

La rosa cayó al suelo, el chico de ojos verdes estaba fuera de sus cabales, sí las miradas matarán Tomoyo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra sin embargo antes de que la situación se saliera de control- Es hora de irnos- dijo Touya mientras detenía la marcha del auto. – "Gracias al cielo"- pensó Sakura ya que juraría que aquel joven en uniforme se lanzaría sobre su media hermana.

Sakura tomó su bolso y subió al automóvil, Tomoyo le siguió aún tomándose su tiempo, mientras mostraba su rostro de ángel- Listas hermano- dijo Sakura desde el asiento del copiloto. Touya miró por el espejo retrovisor del parabrisas observando sospechosamente la cara de inocencia de su pasajera- ¿Algo que deba saber?- su voz masculina conjunto confianza y autoridad- Los chicos pierden el control muy fácil- contestó Sakura, el resto del camino fue silencioso.

La comida transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno. Meiling y Sonomi después de los alimentos se dirigieron a la planta superior ultimando detalles para la reunión con Hiro Benington por la tarde. Touya salió de casa so pretexto de diligencias de carácter académico y Fujitaka se mantuvo a puertas cerradas en la gran biblioteca de la mansión para trabajar en el anexo del bien mueble: una colección de arte antiguo. Mientras tanto Sakura y Tomoyo aprovecharon el tiempo a solas invirtiéndolo en Suppi y Kero.

En la avenida Mijailovskaya misma dirección de la mansión Kinomoto un automóvil desaceleraba su marcha, adentrándose en un pequeño camino de tierra hasta encontrarse frente a las grandes puertas de entrada. Dos sirvientes enfundados en trajes de servicio de la familia Kinomoto acudieron a recibir a los visitantes.

Dentro Yamazaki se acercó a las puertas corredizas de entrada a la biblioteca, llamó con leves golpeteos hasta que escuchó a Lord Kinomoto permitiéndole la entrada, recorrió las puertas sólo el espacio suficiente para ingresar, ya dentro de la habitación anunció su comanda – Lord Kinomoto- hizo una pausa esperando adquirir toda la atención – Lord Tsukishiro le busca-

Fujitaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa reflejada en ellos – ¿Yukito?- despabiló y dijo a su fiel mayordomo- Hazlo pasar al salón enseguida me presento-

Lord Yukito Tsukishiro, quien adquirió su apelativo por su prematura orfandad era un gran amigo de la familia Kinomoto, especialmente para Touya, cuando recién ingreso a los estudios superiores en medicina entabló una gran amistad con Yukito a quien le restaba casi un año para graduarse, un mes después los padres de Tsukishiro murieron en un accidente automovilístico, siendo acogido por la familia Kinomoto hasta que sus estudios culminaron, durante este lapso su amistad se afianzo e incluso Yukito se convirtió en mentor de Touya, hacia más de cinco meses que se recibió la última noticia de él anunciándoles en su carta acerca de su estancia indefinida en Moscú- Touya se alegrará- Fujitaka cerró la gran vitrina de cristal y acudió a atender a su especial invitado.

Al ingresar a la habitación Yukito se levantó emocionado a saludar a Fujitaka, después de un efusivo abrazo Kinomoto se percató de los acompañantes del joven rubio. Yukito conservaba sus gafas y el mismo porte, en su rostro se mantenía la sonrisa que denotaba su carácter afable y amabilidad muy diferente a los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban, la primera discrepancia era la edad a diferencia de los veintisiete años del joven doctor quien probablemente los superaba por nueve o diez años.

- Yamazaki- llamó Fujitaka después de unas breves presentaciones- por favor avise a mi esposa de nuestros invitados- el mayordomo obedeció al instante.

Sonomi llegó minutos después al gran salón, a su entrada los cuatro caballeros se levantaron en señal de respeto mientras le saludaban, ella concentró un lapso especial de tiempo en Yukito a quien conoció durante su temprana orfandad.

- Así que, cómo conociste a éstos caballeros- preguntó Sonomi iniciando una plática donde se incluyera a los desconocidos.

- Durante mi estancia en Moscú, son unos estudiantes excepcionales, fue la principal razón por la cual los convencí y a sus familias para que convinieran estudiar en el Colegio Nacional Ruso de San Petersburgo- finalizó Yukito.

- Estoy impresionada y díganme caballeros¿qué clase de estudios desean realizar?-

- En mi particular caso, ciencias políticas- respondió el de cabello castaño.

- Por mi parte prefiero la filosofía- declaró el otro de mirada oscura.

- Ingenioso y abstracto- comentó Fujitaka en pose de reflexión- ¿cómo se relacionaron un médico, un político y un filósofo?-

Todos rieron, pasados unos segundos la cordura regreso al salón así que nuevamente retomaron la charla con Yukito preguntando por la familia restante.

- Y dónde se encuentran Touya, Meiling y las niñas- hacia casi dos años que no tenía contacto visual con ellos.

- Touya está arreglando trámites escolares, Meiling escaleras arriba alistándose para una reunión, Tomoyo y Sakura deben estar jugando en el jardín- respondió Fujitaka.

- Así que tienen un compromiso más tarde, disculpas por declinar el anuncio de nuestra llegada, no es mi afán causarles molestia alguna- dijo Yukito apenado.

- Tonterías Yuki eres bienvenido en nuestra casa y tus amigos también- Sonomi estaba conmovida por la actitud del chico.

- Gracias señora Daidouji empero tengo que pedirles un favor sumamente especial-

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó intrigado Fujitaka. Yukito era una persona muy independiente y rara vez pedía favores y el último "especial" trajo como consecuencia la adición de Tsukishiro a la familia.

- Esto es vergonzoso pero hace dos años que no estoy en San Petersburgo así que a mí regreso carezco de un lugar donde alojarme, podría rentar una habitación en un hostal mientras acondicionó la mansión Tsukishiro pero quisiera un ambiente más familiar para ellos- señaló junto a sí a sus compañeros de viaje- Dejaron a su familia en Moscú y se enfrentan a un nuevo mundo y reto en el Colegio Superior, Touya podría ayudarlos, su experiencia es más reciente que la mía-

- Hay mucho espacio libre en la mansión ¿sí no te incomoda Sonomi?- observó el rostro en shock de su esposa, luego sus músculos faciales se relajaron y sonrió de esa manera tan particular.

- No, en absoluto- contestó sonriendo para reconfortar a los otros chicos que se observaban mutuamente inseguros.

- Queda decidido entonces, son bienvenidos como huéspedes en está casa por tiempo indefinido-los jóvenes sonrieron aliviados.

- Les aseguro que será un período corto- prometió Tsukishiro.

- Yamazaki y Chiharu los llevarán a sus habitaciones- anunció Sonomi llamando a sus empleados- Yukito, tú habitación está tal y como la dejaste, descansen y nos vemos en una hora para nuestra pequeña reunión, ahora debo regresar con Meiling, me alegra tú regreso- sonrió y caminó escaleras arriba.

Yukito se encontró con la mirada de Fujitaka- protocolo para una cita formal ¿acierto?-

- Sí- suspiro Lord Kinomoto

- Parece que me perdí de mucho- contestó Yukito dando una palmada al hombro de su locutor- Meiling tiene dieciocho y las niñas deben ser unas jovencitas hermosas- comentó.

- Sí- otro monosílabo- me asusta perder a mis pequeñas-

- "He ahí el problema"- pensó Yuki- pero entonces serás abuelo pronto- el comentario logro su objetivo y Fujitaka sonrió.

La recepción ya estaba lista, Meiling sólo esperaba escaleras arriba para provocar ese efecto de sorpresa y admiración, la misma técnica que utilizan los artistas antes de comenzar su debut, sentada como muñeca de porcelana inmóvil y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el colorete observaba con detenimiento minucioso su reflejo en el espejo- "Esto es correcto"- se repitió a sí misma, una sonrisa desganada se reflejo, ahora tocaba soportar más de treinta minutos por la llegada de aquel sujeto.

Los visitantes desempacaron sus pertenencias y asearon en minutos, decidieron dejar sus habitaciones y encontrar a sus anfitriones para no errar sus modales vagamente adquiridos, los tres se encontraron en el pasillo y bajo el resguardo de Yukito se adentraron a recorrer bajo la guía de Tsukishiro el trayecto hasta una pequeña sala con una gran iluminación, muy diferente a la anterior, está era de alguna forma más acogedora y se denotaba su uso exclusivo para la familia, ahí sentado en un gran sillón Fujitaka leía un libro.

- ¿Podemos?- irrumpió Yukito, Fujitaka entonces desvió su atención de la lectura, su libro ahora descansaba sobre la mesita de la lámpara- Adelante- respondió. Después se dedicó varios minutos a conocer los antecedentes de los protegidos de Yukito y detalles de su vida, para concluir con los relatos de los viajes de Tsukishiro por toda Rusia.

- Lord Kinomoto, mi curiosidad es un don que me agobia junto a mi impertinencia pero me intriga conocer que existe detrás de ese gran ventanal, la luz que provee a está habitación es impresionante y no me juzgue de fisgón pero desde que charlamos llega a mis oídos un murmullo constante proveniente justo de ahí- señaló hacia las grandes puertas de cristal.

- Típico de filósofos mi amigo- bromeó con el chico- me hubiera decepcionado sí hubiese tardado más tiempo en preguntar- sonrió observando como la curiosidad crecía- ese ventanal es la puerta hacia el jardín y ese murmullo, deduzco son mis dos pequeñas hijas, siéntase en libertad de saciar su curiosidad- le concedió mirando también al otro chico. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la ventana.

- Pensé que Sakura y Tomoyo no estaban en casa- comentó Yukito escuchando como las puertas se abrían, al observar quien entraba a la sala, se levantó de su asiento al igual que Fujitaka y los otros dos caballeros quienes olvidaron por un momento su encomienda.

- Luces bellísima- exclamó Fujitaka al ver entrar a su esposa, aquel maquillaje perfecto, el vestido con tonos caqui haciendo juego con sus grandes ojos, la forma de su cuerpo escondido tras pliegues de tela, su suave andar, la forma de sus labios al sonreír, se sintió dichoso y agradecido de estar ahí en ese momento para observarla respirar.

- Gracias amor- y besó sus labios, un beso corto pero que reafirmaba su amor- y qué están haciendo caballeros- preguntó a los jóvenes parados frente al ventanal.

- Quieren conocer el jardín- adelantó Kinomoto acariciando la mano de su esposa.

- Oh disculpen- exclamó consternada- deben pensar que soy una pésima anfitriona, debí mostrarles la mansión- Sonomi parecía en realidad preocupada por ese detalle.

- No por favor, es sólo curiosidad- trató de remediar uno de los aludidos.

- Yo misma les mostraré el jardín- se adelantó hasta ellos y tiró de las dos grandes pero ligeras puertas. Una sonrisilla escapo de los labios de Fujitaka y Tsukishiro muy diferente a la expresión caótica de Sonomi.

La vista del jardín dejo a los jóvenes extasiados, el lugar era inmenso incluso algunas arboledas abundaban tras la gran extensión de césped verde, pequeñas mesitas de campo y algunos banquillos dispersos por el jardín. Lo que más les sorprendió de la decoración fueron dos chicas saltando empapadas, lanzándose agua como sí aún pudieren mojarse más, una de ellas tenía cabello castaño y la otra negro, los murmullos se transformaron en risas escandalosas de esas dos chiquillas, parecían divertirse tanto que su buen humor termino contagiándolos pero la expresión en su anfitriona les revelaba lo incorrecto del comportamiento de aquellas jovencitas.

- Supongo que tarde o temprano conocerían a mis hijas- los chicos asintieron y caminaron en silencio tras la viuda Daidouji- generalmente no se comportan así- las jovencitas ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de esas tres personas.

Sakura y Tomoyo jugaban divertidas con el agua, sería más divertido si kero y suppi las acompañaran pero sabían que eso era imposible, un pequeño charco se había formado bajo sus pies descalzos y el lodo en los bordes de sus vestidos se teñía irremplazable, sus vestimentas deplorables húmedas se adherían a sus juveniles cuerpos y su cabello caía sin forma en el contorno de sus rostros. Se reían de su propio estado apariencial hasta que escucharon un leve carraspeo, Tomoyo observó como la boca de Sakura se abría y sus ojos se ensanchaban, afianzó la mano de su amiga y giró para encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de su madre.

- ¿Mamá?- susurró en un aliento Tomoyo sin percatarse aún de los otros dos sujetos.

- Tomoyo, Sakura, quiero presentarles a nuestros invitados- la mirada de desaprobación cayó como balde de agua fría sobre las cabezas de las dos chicas.

- Caballeros, ellas son mis hijas las señoritas Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji- presentó- Hijas ellos son Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Sakura volteó a ver a Tomoyo quien la miró de la misma manera, ambas giraron observando a los jóvenes frente a ellas quienes extendían su mano esperando las de ellas para saludarlas formalmente, giraron su vista observándose la una a la otra, levantaron sus manos hacia el frente inspeccionándolas y en forma sincronizada doblaron sus rodillas en forma de reverencia y rieron como locas, lejos de sentirse ofendidos como temía Sonomi, los otros jóvenes precariamente rieron contagiados y sorprendidos.

Una imagen en el pórtico del ventanal captó la atención de Sakura y con la voz rebosante de felicidad gritó- Yukito- acto siguiente ambas chicas corrían a saludar al caballero con gafas con un gran abrazo.

Sonomi soltó un gran- ufff- dejo caer sus brazos derrotada y pronunció- niñas- observó a los jóvenes y agradeció su expresión de alegría- vayamos al salón casi es hora de la llegada de nuestro invitado- los chicos asintieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Mientras tanto en la planta superior varias personas del servicio corrían de un lado a otro para vestir a Tomoyo y Sakura en un tiempo record y estuviesen listas para el momento de la reunión.

La campana en la entrada de la mansión sonó dos veces, Yamazaki atendió a sus obligaciones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, mientras Meiling salía de su letargo lista con la perilla en mano de su habitación, su barbilla levantada, sus ojos altaneros y su porte elegante.

- Caballeros, disculpen debo recibir al señor Benington- Sonomi se excusó y se dirigió al recibidor.

- Entonces pasemos al salón- Fujitaka guío a sus invitados hasta el gran salón donde ya les esperaban algunos sirvientes de la familia, una de ellas encendía las velas de los candelabros, la noche se acercaba y pronto prescindirían de la iluminación del astro solar, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, el ocaso comenzaría inevitable en unos cuantos minutos.

Ya en el recibidor Sonomi saludó a Hiro y le agradeció por su visita a la mansión prometiéndolo una noche inolvidable, le invitó a pasar al gran salón pero justo en el trayecto al pasar por las largas escaleras se encontró con la silueta de Meiling en la cima, suficiente para quitarle el aliento.

Y al fin Meiling consiguió su objetivo el caballero que le esperaba escaleras abajo estaba boquiabierto sin responder el saludo que ella le ofrecía- "diez puntos a mi favor sólo faltan noventa"- pensó Meiling mientras iniciaba su sinuosa bajada.

- Luces hermosa- dijo mientras besaba el dorso de su mano bronceada.

Ella se sonrojó al instante, la mirada verde penetró su vestido color vino – gracias- el tono de voz fue tan bajo que Meiling dudó que las palabras hubiesen escapado de su boca.

- En el salón nos esperan algunos invitados- interrumpió Sonomi mientras caminaba delante de ellos para darles un poco de intimidad – El resto de la familia llegará un poco más tarde joven Benington-

Los tres ingresaron al salón. Sakura y Tomoyo bajaban las escaleras, su madre estaría molesta por el retraso y el incidente anterior pero muy poco les importaba, siempre contaban la una con la otra. Tomoyo aprendió a confrontar la muerte de su padre gracias a Sakura y recíprocamente le ayudó a sobrellevar la muerte de su madre y la falta de una figura femenina en su familia.

- Y cuál crees que será ¿nuestro castigo?- pregunto Sakura mientras bajaban corriendo las escaleras, Tomoyo obligo a Sakura a detenerse al llegar a piso firme.

- No sé, no parecía tan molesta como en otras situaciones ¿por qué me preguntas?- recogió el pequeño mechón de cabello que frustro su vista tras su oreja.

- Es tú madre y quiero saber a qué atenerme- alisó la gargantilla de su cuello para que la pequeña flor de cerezo tallada en oro fuera visible.

- Hasta que concluya la cita de Meiling, nosotras estamos a salvo- la puerta del salón estaba abierta, dentro todos charlaban bastó con algunas disculpas y explicaciones para que el incidente anterior se olvidará por completo.

Al principio la conversación se centró en Hiro Benington, darle aquella familiaridad que sólo una familia política podía hacer, después la conversación se centró en Yukito quien por ser un miembro más de la familia en retorno sus historias de viajes en búsqueda de transformar, desarrollar e incluso crear nuevos anales en la medicina era un gran logro para una persona de tan corta edad y así los aperitivos se consumieron al igual que las bebidas que les acompañaban.

- Buenas noches joven Touya- la campana tintineo dos veces más y Yamazaki obvio sus funciones en el salón para atender las de portero.

- Buenas noches¿llego tarde?- obviamente refiriéndose a la reunión social.

- Muy a tiempo joven, el joven Tsukishiro está en el salón disfrutando de la reunión-

- ¿Yukito?- de repente su estado anímico cambio a uno más provechosamente alegre.

- Sí señor, el joven Yukito llegó hace unas horas-Touya ya iba en dirección al gran salón de la mansión Kinomoto.

Minutos más tarde, las flamas de las velas centelleaban por la increíble noche con viento susurrante. Tomoyo y Sakura quienes se habían mantenido como escoltas de Tsukishiro tuvieron que derogar su puesto a Touya quien desde su llegada se concentró en ponerse al día con su viejo amigo.

- Lady Daidouji- Hiro llamó la atención de la anfitriona- veo que su hija se ha recuperado de los malestares que impidieron que asistiera a la recepción anterior-concluyó observando a Tomoyo mientras está platicaba animada con Sakura y Lord Fujitaka sentados en las lujosas sillas de satín.

- Es muy amable de su parte mencionarlo- contestó Sonomi mientras observaba de igual manera a su hija.

- Bueno, mis padres mencionaron que su hija es una excepcional cantante pese a su edad y admito que me intrigaba escuchar su voz aquella noche- era obvio considerando su gran pasión por las artes.

-Sí le complace joven Benington pediré a mi hija interprete algo- sonrío mientras se dirigía a dónde el resto de su familia se encontraba. Claro que la conversación que escuchó fue desagradable para sus oídos ya que sus dos pequeñas hijas buscaban la forma de escabullirse de la habitación.

- Tomoyo querida, necesito pedirte un favor- la chica observó unos minutos con expresión de "noooo", más terminó por ceder, levantándose para atender el pedido de su madre.

A unos metros de Touya y Yukito, Sonomi charlaba con su hija- ¿Podrías interpretar algo para nuestro invitado?- dijo esperando que la petición no ofendiera el orgullo de su hija.

- Sí mami, será un placer- Tomoyo se acercó al oído de su madre para susurrarle algo que terminó deformando el rostro de Sonomi en una mueca certera de enfado.

- Jamás cantarás esa aberración en mi presencia Tomoyo Daidouji- sorprendida al máximo por la entereza con que su hija la hacía salirse de sus casillas.

- Sabes incluso para combinarlo con la letra podría moverme de forma lasciva frente al invitado, seguramente eso le complacería- su canción propuesta tenía el éxito requerido, ella no cantaría, no, no y no.

- Bien querida- su voz era tan normal frente a la situación que resultaba aterradora- entonces estaremos como al principio, olvida la Academia de Artes-

- "Diablos, justo el nervio correcto"- pensó mientras mostraba una brillante sonrisa una cosa era molestar a su madre y otra de ciento ochenta grados era romper con sus sueños- Tú ganas madre¿qué empalagosa sonata será?- preguntó hastiada, ahora fue el turno de Sonomi de susurrarle al oído- ¡ashhhh!- bufó Tomoyo.

Sonomi se contoneó con aire triunfal hacia la pareja de Meiling- ella cantará en unos minutos- su sonrisa se acrecentó como la de su invitado.

Tomoyo furiosa y llena de ira contenida camino a paso de acero hasta Sakura y se sentó de sopetón no se tenía que ser un genio para notar que la menor de los Daidouji se encontraba a punto de reventar.

- ¿Te sientes mal Tomoyo?- la voz dulce y comprensiva de Yukito taladro los oídos de la chica en verdad no necesitaba comprensión en ese momento.

- "No es de tú incumbencia"- pensó, no jamás le contestaría así a Tsukishiro era una gran persona, trató de controlar su temperamento y con todos esos miradas familiares observándola las opciones eran nulas, su mejor sonrisa fingida fue presentada al fin y al cabo quería entrar a la Academia de Artes – Mamá quiere que canté- anunció.

- Es magnífico pequeña, después de dos años será un placer escuchar tú melodiosa voz además está vez será más interesante- sus ojos brillaron como los de un niño cuando está a punto de abrir un regalo., se separó de Touya y habló con uno de los dos jóvenes que le acompañaban pero que durante la recepción se habían mantenido distanciados del resto de personas, un minuto más tarde el chico de cabello negro se paró frente a Tomoyo y le extendió la mano, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

- Señorita Daidouji, será un honor acompañarle en dueto- una sonrisa llena de galantería surcó sus labios.

- "Esto está excediéndose"- pensó Tomoyo, más por las respiraciones entrecortadas de Sakura pensó que debía levantar su mano y entregársela al joven mientras se levantaba del asiento- Es usted cantante señor…- obvió el hecho de que no sabía su nombre.

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, ese es mi nombre y no soy cantante gracias al cielo sólo soy un pianista amateur- sonrió de nuevo.

Tomoyo empezó a odiar esa sonrisa era como de burla o anticipación de alguna forma le resultaba irritante- Entendido señor Hiraguizawa aunque…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su amiga y hermana.

- ¡Wow!- la idea de un dueto a la luz de las velas y con la oscuridad de la noche, causó en Sakura un gran shock emocional.

- El piano es otra extremidad de Eriol así que aseguro será un espectáculo digno de admirarse- Yukito lucía tan emocionado que incluso se sentó en una de las sillas que daban directo al gran piano negro, Touya le siguió al igual que Sakura y su padre, pronto todos estaban esperando por el espectáculo.

El joven pianista y Tomoyo se dirigieron hacia el gran piano, ya todos los demás estaban expectantes y ansiosos, fue como sí de repente a Tomoyo se convirtiera en un arlequín listo para actuar ante el rey y sus cortesanos, las primeras teclas del piano sonaban en notas musicales ejecutadas a la perfección, los sonidos de asombro se escucharon, la mente de la chica divagaba hasta que una voz la volvió a la realidad.

- Así que… señorita Daidouji, cuál canción tocaré- su voz era gruesa y ronca, llena de profundidad y al mismo tiempo acariciante.

- Quien fuera- la canción era tan conocida que la mención del autor fue innecesaria.

- Es una persona romántica señorita Daidouji- afirmó Eriol con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a "calentar" sus dedos.

Molesta en demasía por el comentario se acerco al banquillo e inclinó hasta decirle en un susurró directo al oído- No, soy una simple sinfonola- una nota desafinada corroboro el efecto del comentario, después el resultado de una partitura bien aprendida y entonces ella cantó.

_Estoy buscando una palabra_

_en el umbral de tu misterio_

_quien fuera Ali Baba_

_quien fuera el mítico Simbad_

_quien fuera un poderoso sortilegio_

_quien fuera encantador_

Eriol interiormente seguía riendo por el comentario de la joven Daidouji ¿qué clase de jovencita hija de familia decía esa clase de cosas? Sus especulaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz de aquella muchacha, sus ojos se entreabrieron tras su flequillo que tapaba su mirada por la posición de su cabeza, aunque descubrió que la chica hacia su interpretación por mero compromiso, su interpretación era llena de "feeling", causándole excitación al reconocer el mérito con que aquella chiquilla hacia las cosas.

_Estoy buscando una escafandra_

_al pie del mar de los delirios_

_quien fuera Jacques Cousteau_

_quien fuera Nemo el capitán_

_quien fuera el batiscafo de tu abismo_

_quien fuera explorador_

Cantaba como sí la letra tocará su alma a pesar de aborrecerla y esa sensación era trasmitida a sus oyentes, incluido él, su voz era tan transparente y llena de matices, con diferentes emociones casi con escucharla sus propias manos seguían el ritmo de su voz, claro el conocía la melodía de memoria sin embargo ahora sonaba diferente a las interpretaciones anteriores como sí la voz de ella fuese su guía.

_Corazón, corazón oscuro_

_corazón, corazón con muros_

_corazón, que se esconde_

_corazón, que esta donde_

_corazón, corazón en fuga_

_herido de dudas y amor._

Y entonces al fin se decidió a observarla, era una niña ciertamente, su rostro juvenil era prueba fehaciente de ello, aunque su cuerpo era exquisito, la piel blanca y aterciopelada de su cuello en contraste con la cascada de cabello negro que caía por su espalda, era una escultura definida y esculpida por un artista con un don innato en sus manos.

_Estoy buscando melodía_

_para saber como llamarte_

_quien fuera ruiseñor_

_quien fuera Lennon y Mcartney_

_Siendo Garay, Violeta, Chico Buarque_

_quien fuera tu trovador_

Su voz, cesó, las manos de él acariciaron las últimas teclas y entonces un silencio, enderezó su cabeza para observar como el público absorto les veía y entonces saliendo del estupor del momento aplaudieron con reacia fuerza al espectáculo, sin siquiera tomar conciencia, él mismo aplaudió estridentemente a aquella voz angelical, un vació se formó en su estomago, se levantó del banquillo y se dobló en una reverencia.

- Felicidades sinfonola- pronunciaron sus labios- "De dónde salió eso"- pensó asustado por el atrevimiento – "Suerte tengo que ellos aún no se acerquen" "¿Suerte?" " ¿Desde cuándo creo en la suerte?"-

- Igualmente pianista amateur- sonrió, de alguna forma había disfrutado el acompañamiento, ahora toda la familia venía como avalancha a felicitarlos.

Al día siguiente el ambiente era diferente en cierto modo, poco antes del desayuno Sakura acudió a la gran cocina, donde hurgo leche y unos trocitos de pan, era sábado y su turno de atender a los pequeños mininos, a paso silencioso camino hasta la sala para su sorpresa el ventanal estaba abierto, observó en varias direcciones asustada esperando encontrar a alguien pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

Syaoran había salido a su caminata diaria, cada día sin falta caminaba por las calles de su natal Moscú y ahora que su residencia se permuto a San Petersburgo encontró provechoso seguir con su rutina y serviría para conocer la ciudad donde se desenvolvería pero sus propósitos fueron frustrados por la puerta cerrada y era demasiado temprano como para incomodar a alguien del servicio de la familia sólo por sus caprichosos deseos, sin embargo el necesitaba el aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas y la imagen que vino a su mente fue el jardín.

Y allí estaba, el lugar era acogedor y después de unos minutos inspeccionándolo, se sentó sobre el verde césped sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un ángel se apareció frente a él, no sabía sí estaba despierto o en letargo pero la imagen frente a él era como una revelación, una musa caminaba frente a él, su cabello castaño caía en sus hombros, una fina tela blanca cubría su cuerpo acoplándose a el como si fuese su misma piel, sus suaves movimientos como flotando y entonces un escozor se instaló en su garganta- Encantadora y hermosa- la molestia desapareció.

Disfruto la imagen hasta que desapareció tras una arboleda, asustado de perder a su ninfa corrió hacia ella o al menos donde desapareció – "No desaparezcas"- tras una corina de verdes hojas una manija apareció – La puerta hacia el cielo o el infierno- pensó en todos aquellos famosos políticos, historiadores y economistas – Me estoy volviendo loco- pensó, qué pensarían todos aquellos personajes a los que admiraba, una ninfa, una hada… era algo que no concordaba con él sin embargo giro la manija y ella estaba ahí sentada en la fuente donde dos querubines de piedra jugaban, al parecer no se había percatado de su intrusión.

Entonces su paso tuvo que traicionarlo, ahora había sido descubierto y los ojos esmeraldas de la jovenzuela observaban con temor y horror su intrusión y se sintió mal como nunca en su vida, bueno tal vez sólo comparado con su reciente separación con su familia, la chica se levantó jugaba observando a dos gatitos comer¿ese rostro era familiar¿Por qué, miles de imágenes atisbaron a su mente y entonces claro como relámpago en la oscuridad recordó ese rostro perfilado – "Es muy hermosa, sobrenatural no haberme dado cuenta anoche"- pensó Syaoran – "¿Qué demonios hago?" - reprimió sus pensamientos adolescentes y entonces se dijo a sí mismo – Invado su intimidad señorita Kinomoto no era mi intención-

Y era cierto, Sakura se sentía invadida, después de verlo con terror y aquel monstruoso silencio tan lleno de expectativas ahora enterrado bajo una frase, qué contestarle a ese extraño, apenas ayer le conocía y con escaso interés sabía su nombre, estaba molesta y muy irritada- ¿mi intimidad señor Li¡Mi pudor! caballero, sí es que se atribuye esa característica- con sus brazos cubriendo pudorosamente su pecho camino hacia el portón de hierro ignorando a Li, abrió la pesada puerta y entonces molesta hasta la raíz de su cabello le dijo – Y sí busca la reivindicación señor no diga a nadie que ha visto este lugar, ahora váyase y no regresé- no un comentario, no una petición fue una estricta orden que con matices de la voz de Sakura sonó a amenaza.

**FIN CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Chapter 2

Aún así a Syaoran le pareció que esa actitud arrebatada acentuaba la hermosura de la chica Kinomoto, ensimismado en sus pensamientos tan confusos avanzó hasta la mansión subiendo las largas escaleras y en el camino a su habitación chocó de bruces con Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Disculpe- después de todo iba distraído provocando el accidente aunque aún así no reconocía al afectado, así que siguió de largo por el pasillo hasta que escuchó su nombre clamándolo.

- ¿Syaoran?- Eriol seguía pasmado a mitad del pasillo por la actitud de su colega.

-… - su ademán incierto- "Libre albedrío, nada sobre los sentimientos sólo el pensamiento, pensar antes de hablar"- se preguntó a si mismo y con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro delineado concluyó- ¡qué ufano! –

Eriol confundido siguió su camino escaleras abajo hacia el comedor, habría otra oportunidad para hablar con su amigo, mientras tanto cumplía con ser puntual para el desayuno.

Syaoran ingresó a su habitación de forma autómata, aún se sentía confundido por las vivencias ocurridas hacía escasos minutos, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el increíble ímpetu de Sakura, jamás pensó que alguien pudiese disponer de él de aquella forma tan arrebatadora y cierto era que como estudioso de las leyes, la diplomacia era un don con el que había nacido.

Sólo una persona en toda su vida lo sorprendió y confundió tanto como en ese momento estaba…

------------------- Inicia Flash Back ------------------------

Syaoran caminaba cargando su pesado bolso lleno de libros en el hombro izquierdo, las clases en el costoso colegio terminaron hace unos minutos y ahora dirigía sus pasos lo llevaban directo a casa con su familia, aunque tendría que soportar a sus insoportables cuatro cuñados bien valía la pena por jugar con sus adorables seis sobrinos. Él era el único descendiente varón de sus progenitores y el menor de la descendencia. Bien conocía que con ingresar al Colegio Nacional Ruso la situación mejoraría para él y para su familia, ayudando en un despacho su estatus aumentaría y tal vez podría después de arduos años de trabajo compraría una casa para sus padres y saldrían de esa parte de la ciudad donde los obreros vivían.

Levantó su mirada parda a unos metros de su casa, una tenue sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Su madre le miró directo a los ojos, su mirada espantada y sufrida y entonces ella grito – ¡Un incendio en la fábrica donde trabaja tú padre!- los libros cayeron al suelo mientras ambos corrían calle abajo.

-------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente –"papá" - y evito a toda costa que la osada lágrima saliera de la fuente de sus pupilas.

Minutos más tarde un suculento manjar matutino estaba servido en el comedor de la mansión, Fujitaka se sentía dichoso de la vista que tenía, era sábado así que la empresa podría esperar por él, eran las ventajas de ser el dueño aunque para ser sinceros era considerado todo un extravagante, principalmente por el trato que daba a sus obreros, les daba días de descanso y un salario remunerador, apoyos en especie y otras demás regalías muchos pensaban que su método era poco ortodoxo y sin embargo funcionaba porque su producción era la más alta de todo San Petersburgo su compañía casi era la total exportadora en los muelles y pese a todo, la competencia se mantenía renuente a cambiar su estilo de administración, demasiado arriesgado.

A su derecha Sonomi, acarició la mano de su esposo por sobre el comedor, él parecía pensativo, pero al rozar su tacto, salió de su ensoñación, tenía trabajo que hacer en la fundación, en unas horas después de la misa sabatina se dedicaría a alimentar a los mendigos de la ciudad, ya que aún no era aprobado por el Emperador la cesión de derechos de la Mansión Tjosvold y sin ella, más de cincuenta niños aún caminaban por las frías calles del puerto. Con una seña ordenó a Chiharu servir el desayuno.

Touya frunció el entrecejo reprobaba la mirada que aquel invitado le daba a su hermana, afortunadamente ella estaba entretenida lo suficiente en Yukito como para prestar atención al escrutinio del que era objeto, así que olvidando el tema reconcentró su atención en su mentor y amigo, ambos eran muy parecidos, aunque la gente dijese lo contrario, tal vez sus caracteres eran opuestos pero tenían afinidades en común, su pasión por la medicina y en consecuencia por ayudar a los demás, su espíritu libre, sus ansías por descubrir nuevas cosas, por experimentar, por vivir… - "sobra tiempo para charlar"- Pensó dubitativo.

Tsukishiro sonreía, la comida en la loza y sus pequeñas "hermanitas" le acosaban con preguntas acerca de sus viajes y es que así consideraba a la familia Kinomoto- Daidouiji, gracias a ellos se había sobrepuesto al repentino deceso de sus progenitores. Llevaba unos años fuera de esa mansión y cómo había extrañado a cada uno de los integrantes de esa familia, y concluyó que la situación a su regreso no distaba de sus supuestos. Touya con ese brillo indomable en sus ojos, las pequeñas igual de inquietas y traviesas pero encantadoras, Sonomi y Fujitaka felices y Meiling a punto de salir del colegio…- "Largos años transcurrieron"- se dijo a sí mismo – "definitivamente hay cambios"- sonrió a sus entrevistadoras y continuó con la charla.

- Mamá… prometiste que hoy iremos a la Academia de Artes- Tomoyo se dirigió trémula a su madre escondiendo tras sus pupilas el temor de una respuesta negativa.

- Tomoyo – como explicarle a su hija que todo aquel teatro que represento aquel día era con el sólo propósito de complacer a su esposo, ella jamás la entendería- al parecer su repentino titubeo fue percibido por la chica amatista y la tristeza empaño su mirada- yo…-

- Señora Sonomi, yo puedo llevar a Tomoyo, tengo unas diligencias que hacer y la Academia está de paso- Yukito sonrió a la chica sentada junto él, sin embargo su amargo gesto se mantenía constante.

-Gracias Yukito, aprecio el intento pero en verdad confiaba en la compañía de mi madre- su voz empezó a quebrarse hasta que se percibió un sollozo ahogado entre las palabras – me retiró, provecho a todos – elegantemente empujó la silla hacia atrás y dio la espalda a los comensales emprendiendo un camino veloz escaleras arriba. De inmediato Sakura se puso en pie y sin explicación alguna corrió tras su media hermana.

Cortésmente los invitados restantes guardaron cualquier comentario o gesto posible, levantaron los cubiertos y el ruido contra la porcelana se escuchó al rebanar un trozo de carne, fue uno de los desayunos más cortos que la familia había tenido en los últimos años.

Sakura forcejeo inútilmente con la perilla de la habitación, rendida resbaló por el marco de la puerta hasta aposentarse en el suelo y empezó ha hablar rezando porque su charla fuera escuchada – Sé que la Academia de Artes es importante para ti Tomoyo pero confrontando a tú madre de esa manera… frente a los invitados, resto tus posibilidades- exhaló y continuó – cometiste un error y encerrándote ahora no vas a lograr nada.-

Dentro Tomoyo se preguntaba desde cuando su amiga podría ser tan persuasiva y condenadamente asertiva, giro la perilla y le sonrió al suelo, es decir, al cuerpo de Sakura contar el suelo- Correcto, ¿sigues leyendo esos libros de psicología?- sonrió y ofreció su mano en auxilio.

Yukito subió las escaleras mientras Touya le seguía hasta que al fin se atrevió a hablar - ¿Así qué saldrás Yuki?- preguntó de súbito con un tono cortante en la voz, su amigo no solía permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar desde la muerte de sus padres.

- Mi estancia será duradera, intuyo es la real respuesta a tú pregunta Touya, ¿por qué no me acompañas, será agradable recorrer de nuevo las calles de San Petersburgo con un colega-

Mientras caminaban por la avenida Nevsky Prospekt arteria principal de la ciudad Yukito rompió el silencio - ¿Qué ves a tú alrededor Touya?- preguntó sin desviar su mirada del frente.

- ¿uh? – salió de su concentración al escuchar algunas palabras al viento de las cuales no entendió el significado.

- Mira alrededor tuyo, qué ves – preguntó nuevamente sonriendo de medio lado mientras el brillo del sol se reflejaba sobre los cristales de sus lentes.

- Edificios, altos edificios, algunas casas – señalo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el horizonte – el río Neva, estamos llegando a la zona portuaria pronto veremos embarcaciones con mercancías de importación y exportación, ¿qué clase de importancia tiene?- preguntó fastidiado por la pregunta de su mentor y amigo.

- Justo como otros – siguió con paso lento.

- ¿qué otros, habla claro- exaltado levantó su voz más allá de lo correctamente aceptado.

- Eres tan ciego Touya, observa a tú alrededor, mucho más que un simple edificio…-

Touya abrió los ojos mesuradamente y dirigió su mirada hacia todo derredor, mientras más observaba, una sensación invadía su ser, empezó a respirar más fuertemente dejando atrás las inhalaciones pausadas, de repente empezó a sentirse sofocado y se recargo en una de las paredes a su derecha sintiéndose incapaz de dar un paso más. Yukito regresó sobre sus últimos dos pasos para servir de hombro a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Touya incapaz de decir otra palabra y sosteniéndose con férrea fuerza en el joven de gafas.

- Todo comenzó en Moscú, mejore mis capacidades y técnicas médicas y sabes ¿cómo, déjame contarte amigo mío que cuando arribé a aquella ciudad con todas mis recomendaciones y mi título de _summa cum laude_, que ridículo me sentí al enfrentarme a mi primer reto, yo un simple doctor novato que sólo había atendido pacientes en un lujoso hospital de la capital de Rusia, enfrentarme en ese momento a la ruda realidad, escombros por todas partes, el olor a sangre invadiendo mis pulmones, asqueándome, una catástrofe Touya la primera que presencie en mi vida, los obreros que se salvaron sacaban personas heridas del derrumbe de la fábrica mientras un incendio se esparcía consumiendo todo, cuerpos inertes llegaba a mi escrutinio sólo para decir que los apartaran mientras atendía a los aún sobrevivientes, trajeron un cuerpo hacia mí, un hombre robusto y alto pero su cuerpo quemado casi en su totalidad, su rostro aunque mostrando llagas aun era reconocible, un mujer corrió hacia mi y me grito mientras tomaba la mano del hombre diciéndome que lo salvará, sus ojos almendrados mirándome fijamente y me sentí más sucio que nunca en mi vida y más culpable sólo atiné a agachar mi propia mirada y con horror escuché como ella sollozaba, entre su desdicha un hombre se nos acercó aventando una bolsa a manos de aquella mujer y con frialdad le dijo "ahí está su pago" y cayó al piso derrumbado por el puño de un jovenzuelo que lloraba desconsolado con los puños cerrados, recibí de ese muchacho una lección muy importante, pese a su dolor acarició el hombro de su madre la acunó en sus brazos mientras le decía palabras de consuelo ahogando su propio llanto, así conocí a Syaoran Li y la vida de su padre sólo valió cien miserables monedas de plata para ese contador- pese a la gravidez del relato, la voz de Yukito era suave.

- Yuki, no tenía idea- se irguió en sus seis y medio pies de altura- cómo podemos vivir cada día en está mierda- su mirada denotaba tristeza.

- Por qué existe gente que trata de cambiar, tú padre por ejemplo, alberga en sus fábricas a cientos de trabajadores ofreciéndoles algo más que un simple trabajo, les ofrece una vida decente pero el imperio de Alejandro I está a punto de terminar y sin descendencia la balanza se inclina a que sea sustituido por Nicolás I, él es sólo un conquistador que evita agobiarse con problemas de la clase inferior, es el momento para un verdadero cambio Touya- el rostro confundido del moreno acentuó la sonrisa de complacencia de Yukito – quieres saber cómo conocí a Eriol Hiraguizawa – esperó hasta el movimiento de sube y baja de la cabeza de su amigo para continuar con el relato – Syaoran a partir de la muerte de su padre se convirtió en mi protegido, durante el tiempo que dedicaba a sus estudios en mi compañía aprendí mucho de él, sobretodo de la forma en que ocultaba su verdadero sentir pero para descubrirlo sólo era necesario observar bien su mirada ahí jamás podría mentir, en fin un día regresaba del hospital de Moscú por la noche, se había marcado un toque de queda en la zona, yo gracias a mi uniforme médico y a la identificación del hospital pude atravesar a la fila de soldados de la guardia imperial que se desplegaban por las calles, llegué a casa exhausto el turno fue mayor a las dieciséis horas, así que en la oscuridad de mi vivienda arroje mis zapatos lejos fue entonces que me di cuenta que alguien más estaba en mi casa, era Syaoran y otro joven de mi edad de cabello largo y piel pálida, sus ojos grises me miraban confundidos pero no dudo ni un minuto en intimidarme con la navaja que escondía en su mano, Syaoran intercedió y entonces me suplicó que lo ayudase, para ese entonces yo me había encariñado mucho con él así que asentí, el me guió a mi propia habitación al fondo de mi roído hogar, el cubrecama blanco ahora era de un color rojo encendido mientras un chico agonizaba me pregunté a mí mismo en qué demonios estaba metido Syaoran Li y sobre todo en qué estaba involucrándome sin embargo después de escuchar el lastimero grito de dolor me acerque hasta la cama y examiné el cuerpo, le pedí a Syaoran todos mis implementos médicos e hice mi trabajo siendo vigilado por el otro muchacho, por la quemadura en la piel deduje que una bala había rozado el costado derecho del joven, para mi alivio el disparo fue a corta distancia provocando que la bala entrara y saliera del cuerpo, un par de puntos, vendas y mucho reposo fueron mis indicaciones, el mayor de ellos intentó cargar de inmediato con el cuerpo del enfermo pero le impedí pasar, sí aquel jovencito se había salvado de un tiro contundente, no sé salvaría de una infección grave sí los puntos se hubiesen llegado a abrir… bueno tú entiendes Touya, como sea el chico se quedo en mi casa a mi cuidado, Syaoran desapareció por unos días en los que aquel desconocido recupero la conciencia y después de muchos intentos fallidos entabló comunicación alguna conmigo y así conocí su nombre Eriol Hiraguizawa eso ya tiene un año después sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que él y Syaoran me contarán la verdad, estuve muy sorprendido cuando…- fue interrumpido por la voz de Touya.

- Sí… espera, recuerdo perfectamente- cerró los ojos pero de inmediato los abrió, una luz se encendió dentro de él y ansioso hablo precipitado – hace un año, recuerdo una gran conmoción, el periódico tuvo que hacer tres tirajes en lugar de uno, hablaban sobre un complot, Alejandro I asistió a una reunión con líderes de la guardia imperial y algunas familias posicionadas, según recuerdo unos chicos se acercaron a él para atacarlo, el ejército imperial apareció pero ya no eran sólo un grupo de jóvenes sino que eran cientos, así que la noche entera se dedicó a un rastreo de toda la ciudad encontrando a tres cabecillas que fueron encarcelados y después ejecutados- la conmoción invadía sus palabras hasta que frenéticamente paso una mano sobre su cabeza entre su despeinado cabellos- Hiraguizawa y Li fueron parte de ese pequeño atentado, ¿es cierto?- demandó asombrado, el desconcierto le invadía, tanto tiempo separado de una persona a quien creía conocer y ahora sé enteraba de esto.

- Vamos Touya… no crees las tonterías de los periódicos o sí-

Enojado por ser tratado de esa forma tan ingenua Touya al fin explotó en un ataque colérico hacia su viejo amigo – y tú…- le encaró acusadoramente- cómo puedes creerle a dos desconocidos- gritó.

- Porque yo mismo he vivido sus situaciones- intentó tocar a Touya por el hombro pero éste anticipando sus movimientos le lanzó el brazo bruscamente.

- Trajiste a dos monstruos que se atreven a lastimar a otra persona a MI casa - le dio la espalda después de su acusadora declaración y siguió su camino de vuelta.

- Entiende Touya, ellos me enseñaron a ver la realidad, luchan por algo que vale la pena, lo correcto y siguen sus convicciones sin esconderse tras inútiles políticas efímeras sin valor. Es un cambio y sabes que lo necesitamos- sus palabras viajaron hasta Touya que ya iba metros adelante – estoy seguro de que sabes- susurró para sí y giro de vuelta, tenía una cita pendiente imposible de aplazar.

La labor de ayuda siempre era gratificante al fin del día, saber que colaboras con un pequeño granito de arena que marca la diferencia de alguna u otra forma complementaba la vida de Sonomi Daidouji, mientras finalizaba su encomienda pasó una mano sobre su sudorosa frente mientras veía sus hijas charlar con un par de pequeñuelos en el otro extremo de la mesa, pronto le otorgarían la donación de la mansión Tjosvold y mientras tanto procuraba levantarse al alba y desayunar temprano con su familia, después como en está temporada de receso escolar, llevaba a sus tres hijas como ayuda al momento de servir los alimentos. Había logrado que la mayoría de la población infantil indigente estuviese ya en dos albergues pero no era suficiente, así que cada fin de semana después de la misa oficiada en la catedral de San Petersburgo, una gran mesa se extendía en el patio exterior con viandas y alimentos, ahí la fila se extendía por más de una hora.

Sus hijas corrían tras los dos niños mientras éstos reían a carcajadas, a Sonomi se le hinchó el corazón de alegría, la jornada terminaba así que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa y recordó la promesa que años atrás hizo a su fallecido esposo en su lecho de muerte "te prometo velar por la felicidad de nuestras hijas". – Tomoyo, querida charlemos un minuto, ven acá-

Touya tuvo que caminar un largo tiempo para calmar su ira por el contrario había logrado su objetivo pero el argumento de Yukito se mantenía vivo en su cabeza y se manifestaba cada vez que volteaba en cualquier dirección y observaba la miseria de la gente a su alrededor, esa gente que no vivía en el mismo vecindario que él, la gente común, personas, seres humanos iguales a él pero que no nacieron bajo su mismo techo, sino bajo el inhóspito clima frío de la derrota, desesperación y angustia pero que pese a eso continuaban luchando día a día por la sobrevivencia.

Confuso e indeciso llego a su casa, donde Yamazaki le recibió amistosamente, Touya se preguntó sí aquel fiel mayordomo había corrido la suerte de aquellos mendigos que vio en la calle hace unos minutos o de los pequeños niños que cuidaba su madre en los orfanatos.

Adentrado en su cavilaciones solo sintió como unos brazos se ciñeron sobre su cuello y escuchó claramente la risa de su hermana menor en su oído – Touya… ¡mamá aceptó que ingresará a la Academia de Artes mañana será mi primer cátedra!-

Olvidando un poco su confundido ajetreo dentro de su cabeza contesto a su pequeña salvadora – Felicidades Tomoyo, ¿Sakura ya sabe?-

- Claro que sé hermano, supusiste que te diría a ti primero que a mí- pronunció Sakura detrás de ellos mientras Tomoyo se desenganchaba.

- Monstruo- dijo Touya por lo bajo pero no suficiente para pasar desapercibido por la joven castaña.

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó molesta Sakura - ¡No soy un monstruo!

-…- la sonrisa irónica de Touya no pasó desapercibida, adoraba a su monstruo tanto como a sus otras dos hermanas y ahí tomó la decisión que marcó el rumbo de su vida, bien valía la pena hacer un cambio, un lugar mejor para su familia - ¿Yukito?- preguntó.

- No está aquí- contestó Tomoyo.

Una idea cruzó la mente del doctor – Y, ¿los invitados?- vio la cara de confusión en sus hermanas – los mocosos – dijo exasperado.

- Ah… ellos – guardó silencio y Touya esperó ansioso la respuesta – no sé – afirmó Sakura mientras su hermano caía de espaldas.

Al día siguiente cada habitante siguió su camino y rumbo de actividades, el día amaneció soleado pesé al inició de la temporada invernal aún ninguna nevada caía en la ciudad, aunque el aire frío recorría el lugar las últimas noches.

- ¿Es está la unión del Norte? -

- Sí desde acá llegan todas las publicaciones a Moscú, Yue hablaba mucho de este lugar, debo enviarle una carta para avisarle, la mandaré hoy mismo y sí los planes continúan estará aquí dentro de una semana-

- Bien, Eriol… ¿imaginaste que Touya Kinomoto?-

- Sinceramente jamás Syaoran –

- Yo pensé lo mismo –

- Bien, tienes razón estamos perdidos-

- No, sí atravesamos por aquella avenida, la mansión Kinomoto debe estar a tres bloques-

- Syaoran nunca vimos ese edificio cuando venimos por la mañana-

-uf… De acuerdo debimos regresar junto a Yukito-

- No, él y Touya Kinomoto tenían mucho que hablar- retiro los lentes de su rostro y dirigió unas palabras a Syaoran- por qué no te diriges a la mansión y yo busco la oficina postal, veo que ya estás aburrido-

- Sí, quiero darme una ducha y entrenas un poco-

- Sigues con las artes marciales ¿uh?-

- Defensa personal jajaja-

- Nos veremos luego-

Eriol siguió su caminata por la avenida, observando cualquier detalle que encontrase, era una persona muy observadora y sobre todo ahora que salía por primera vez de su ciudad natal, se maravillaba ante las construcciones monumentales y las estatuas erigidas en todas partes, sin duda la arquitectura Rusa era una de las más majestuosas de todas – Disculpe señor, la oficina postal- habló a un caballero que detuvo .su paso para contestarle amablemente – Siga derecho y doble a la izquierda en el segundo bloque, continué derecho hasta que vea un gran edificio con cuatro columnas en la fachada principal, frente a éste se encuentra la oficina postal- contestó el extraño- Gracias caballero, que tenga buena tarde- agradeció Eriol- Buena tarde joven- se despidió Eriol.

A unos metros de ahí Syaoran al fin daba con el paradero de la Mansión Kinomoto, después de saludar a Yamazaki, subió a su habitación donde encontró a una afanosa mujer mayor dando indicaciones a la mucama – En un momento terminamos la limpieza de su habitación joven pero sí desea podemos seguir más tarde y dejarlo sólo- la amable señora le sonrió haciendo señas a la otra joven – termine por favor yo esperaré- a sus órdenes señor Li – respondió Chiharu mientras acomodaba un florero en la mesita al pie de la cama – "Li" -pensó Syaoran – "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"- después recordó que la señora Kinomoto les había presentado ante la servidumbre- Llámeme Syaoran por favor- en cinco minutos la habitación lista y ambas mujeres salían del cuarto de invitados.

Cambio sus ropas por su traje de entrenamiento, eran pasadas la una de la tarde, con holgura entrenaría una hora, suficiente como para calmar a su yo interno y esas terribles pesadillas de las que sufría últimamente.

Llegó al jardín y se encontró con Sakura quien se balanceaba rítmicamente en un pequeño columpio, obvió a propósito su presencia y casi canceló su práctica, sabía que la chica estaba aún muy resentida por el incidente ocurrido el día anterior, así que retomó su actividad de calentamiento en un perfecto silencio. Sus pies desnudos rozaban el pasto verde a cada movimiento, realizaba lo que se conocía como una kata en las artes marciales, una serie de movimientos certeros que requieren de gran concentración, fuerza, habilidad y destreza, el sudor empezaba a brillar en su frente mientras sus cabellos revoltosos marcaban cada paso.

Sakura quien observaba desde el comienzo del entrenamiento, se concentró más en él, cuando la complejidad de los ejercicios se intensifico, freno su balanceo y bajo del columpio, caminó sigilosa hasta llegar a unos tres metros de Syaoran, su interés ahora centrado en la técnica del joven castaño. Se mantuvo mirándole hasta que sintió el viento frío rozar su mejilla cuando el chico frente a ella tiró una patada cerca de su rostro – ¡ah!- un leve gemido emitió su garganta mientras daba un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, sonido suficiente para desconcentrar a Syaoran y hacerlo abrir sus ojos viendo con susto a la chica frente a él.

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto! – gritó el asustado mientras se acercaba a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente y con rostro preocupado le examinó de pies a cabeza buscando alguna señal de daño – ¿está usted bien?- preguntó consternado, mucho más al escuchar el cortante silencio de ella.

- si…- aspiro fuertemente y agregó – sólo asustada… un poco- y sonrió reconfortando al chico frente a ella-debí mantenerme alejada pero tenía curiosidad-

- ¿Sobre mí? – preguntó ansioso Syaoran.

- Jajaja noooo- su gesto fue tan ingenuo que fue imposible para él ofenderse. – la kata-

- ¿Sabes de artes marciales?- preguntó asombrado.

- No exactamente, hace algunos años viajamos al Oriente, ahí vi por primera el mismo movimiento que haces, obvie que terminaba de esa forma, fue un error no recordar esa parte, tú has viajado a Oriente- preguntó emocionada.

- No pero un amigo de – hizo una pequeña pausa- mi padre, era un sensei reconocido por su pueblo y emigró por problemas políticos-

- Oh- suspiró desanimada- es una lástima, seguro te hubiese encantado a mi me fascino, la gente, los lugares, la música con excepción de la comida… wuac – Syaoran sonrió divertido- yo también aprendí algunas cosas, claro era muy pequeña y las artes marciales no me atraían- se sentó sobre el césped esperando a que él le siguiera en su postura- pero cuando arribamos a la China, en nuestro segundo día de estancia encontré a una mujer muy hermosa que practicaba una clase de danza, entonces se acercó a mí y me invitó a acompañarla, mi padre y mi hermano me encontraron estaban muy asustados porque había desaparecido me costo mucho separarme de aquel espectáculo y papá se dio cuenta así que hizo alguna clase de arreglo y me convertí en alumna de esa mujer, pensé que todo era una clase de baile y muy entusiasmada seguí al pie de la letra las ordenes de esa mujer pero cuando la enseñanza termino presencie el primer combate de mi vida y entonces entendió que era una forma muy elegante de pelear, ¿te gustaría verla?-

- Me encantaría - se levantó y extendió su mano hacia ella – "Cómo puede tener está capacidad tan sorprendente de olvidar, ayer por la mañana me odiaba por haberla sorprendido y ahora habla conmigo como si fuese su amigo de toda la vida"-

Sakura comenzó con pasos delicados y casi imperceptibles, todos coordinados y al ritmo de una silenciosa música, él la observaba embelesado, de verdad eso era una técnica de combate sea lo que fuese él lo estaba disfrutando sin duda alguna, ensimismado en observarla saló levemente de su lugar cuando ella coquetamente desplegó el pequeño abanico color pastel que colgaba de su muñeca y después los movimientos se volvieron más marcados y atrevidos, hasta que él sintió las palmas de sus manos arder y brasas ardientes ahogarse en su garganta por el deseo de hablarle y tocarle dio un paso atrás instintivamente contemplando el final de la danza.

Sakura sonrió confiada y satisfecha por su exhibición y malinterpreto la mirada que el le ofrecía – Estoy segura que piensas que sólo es una danza- dijo ella mientras él le seguía observando de aquella forma tan particular.

- Sí- un monosílabo tan extraño en él como sí el cielo fuese el mar- "Temo que descubras que pienso, me avergüenza a mí mismo Sakura"- se dijo reprimiéndose.

- Descubramos lo contrario, comienza con la kata que realizabas antes- dijo mientras abanicaba su rostro.

- Nunca- su corazón se encogió al observar la mirada de tristeza que ella le ofrecía- jamás atentaría contra ti- el apelativo tan informal salió de sus labios sin notarlo.

- y cómo comprobarás que lo que te digo es cierto, hazlo movimiento a movimiento ni siquiera debes golpearme, sólo aparentar que lo haces y te mostraré como la danza es una arte de defensa también- su dulce voz y sonrisa sólo terminaron por convencer al chico quien agacho la mirada dubitativo.

Sin pensar más en el asunto adquirió la forma de defensa extendida por todos los músculos de su cuerpo, los movimientos comenzaron y Syaoran observo sorprendido como Sakura tenía razón y a cada flexión de sus brazos ella contrarrestaba extendiendo el pequeño abanico color durazo, ahora venía la parte más complicada de la kata.

Syaoran pues movió su pierna izquierda hacia el frene, sus brazos se abrieron hacia ella, dándole equilibrio para el siguiente paso que era lanzar una patada derecha hacia el torso de la chica, él pensó que sería imposible desviar el golpe con un movimiento de abanico pero para su sorpresa ella giro quedando de espaldas a él y aprovechando la confusión ella hizo palanca con su pantorrilla, empujando la pierna izquierda de él con el fin de hacerle caer, sin embargo mal calculado el movimiento, los que se suponían eran simples roces, ella tiro con suma fuerza desestabilizando al fin la pierna de él quien sintió como su cuerpo caía hacia atrás apoyado por la fuerza de gravedad, en su esfuerzo por desenredar el pie de Syaoran ella giro quedando frete a él pero tardo demasiado en sacar el pie cayéndose inevitablemente encima de el chico sobre el alfombrado césped del jardín.

Syaoran descompuso cuadro a cuadro la escena de la caída de Sakura sobre él, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para girar su cuerpo pero sí lo hacía ella caería al suelo, así que se quedo inmóvil mientras sentía el impacto cobre su torso y el aroma de ella inundar sus fosas nasales pero el peso de ella era tan ligero que en lugar de causarle una incomodidad le parecía la otra mitad que él sentía le faltaba desde hace muchos años.

Sakura recargó sus brazos sobre el césped dispuesta a levantarse y avergonzada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos dándole un tono sonrojado a sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar la mirada intensa que él le brindaba, sólo un pequeño instante, contados segundos en los que se transmitieron impulsos eléctricos algo llamado química fluyo entre ellos, sus rostros se acercaron milímetro a milímetro y a punto de tocar en lo prohibido una furiosa voz les interrumpió.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Touya vociferaba desde la puerta que conectaba la sala con el jardín, furiosos avanzaba amenazante.

Para el momento en que Sakura salió de su estupor saltó sobre el cuerpo yaciente de Syaoran y se enfrentó a su hermano, siendo testigo Yukito quien permanecía al lado del joven doctor de cabello oscuro.

- Hermano tranquilízate, tropecé y caí encima de él-

Syaoran que al fin salía de su estupor se levantó y sacudió su traje de entrenamiento tardando suficiente tiempo como para idear una disculpa creíble, imaginaba que Touya no se tragaría cualquier excusa, cómo explicarle entonces que ambos habían peleado aunque figuradamente.

- Monstruo eres tan torpe como para caer encima de alguien- "y precisamente él" se formuló en su agitada mente.

- No soy ningún monstruo fue un error y punto-

- Así parece- dijo dejando atrás su momentáneo exalto – pero ten bien claro que no quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto- Sakura siguió su paso molesta dentro de la mansión.

- Mil disculpas, fue mi culpa… iré a decir lo siento- la palma de Touya se estrelló en el fornido pecho de Syaoran mientras intentaba darle alcance a Sakura.

- Aléjate de MI hermana- advirtió y después dejo caer su brazo, syaoran siguió trémulo hasta la puerta de entrada donde Yukito le habló.

- Hazle caso a Touya- Syaoran no pronunció palabra alguna y siguió su camino azorado.

-"¿Por qué tanto inconveniente sí sólo quería ser amable con ella?"- se preguntó Syaoran.

- No debiste ser tan brusco con él Touya-

- Yukito- enterré sus largos dedos en su cabellera en un gesto desesperado- Cómo me pides eso, sí lo último que deseo es arriesgar a mi familia, cómo demonios permitir que ese mocoso se acerque a Sakura sabiendo lo que ocurrirá en poco tiempo- Yukito comprendió y asintió sin negar las causas que consternaban a su camarada.

Mientras tanto Eriol seguía las indicaciones que muy amablemente aquel caballero le diese minutos atrás, sin imaginarse la sorpresa con la que se encontraría.


End file.
